Those Crazy Emotions
by DuperBro
Summary: We all know there are some die-hard BBRae fans out there, but you know who the biggest ones are? Raven's emoticlones! And when a new emoticlone shows up, nothing is going to stop the little Ravens from getting the original Raven to get together with the little green changeling. BBxRae. Rating for whatever.
1. The Plan

'**Sup guys, **_**DUPERBRO **_**here. I know I haven't been on for a while, and I KNOW! I'M SORRY, ALRITE!? I had to take a break because the overwhelming response for New Titans, Go! (my other TT story), ESPECIALLY the criticism for the OCs (that belong to other people). But now I'm writing another story, as you can see. This one will be a good break from the crushing criticism I'm getting. Here goes!**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

In a city called Jump City, in a building called Titans Tower, in a room belonging to an empathy called Raven, there was a mirror. But not just any mirror. This mirror was a direct portal to the mind of said empathy, and inside…

…resided Raven's emoticlones.

They all resembled an emotion of Raven: Happy, in a pink cloak, Timid in a light blue, Brave in green, Wise in yellow (D/N Wise is supposed to be Wisdom, as the emotion is commonly referred to, but Wisdom isn't really an emotion, so I changed it to Wise.), Sleepy in orange, Smug in a light violet, Rude in brown, and Rage-who was really Raven's dad, Trigon-in red.

But these emoticlones were not content with the life they had, serving as all the slices that made up Raven's personality. They were unsettled one day, when they were looking through the eyes of Raven. Everything had been going along as usual. Until after the Titans returned home…

TT

Raven wandered the halls of the tower, with no particular destination in mind. Simply aimless wandering. Raven did this sometimes when she needed a chance to think.

She passed the rooms of all the other Titans, and looked through the cracks in their doors to see what they were up to. Raven thought of herself as the most nature of the group, and took it upon herself to keep everything PG after-hours.

Robin was sparring with the fake dummy in his room when Raven checked on him. He had taped a picture of Slade's face to the dummy's because it helped him direct his energy into his fighting. After watching him for a minute, Raven moved on to Starfire's room.

The Tamaranian princess was watching an episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_, so Raven didn't stay long. She didn't care much for TV anyway.

Cyborg was next, and he was already sleeping-well, almost. He seemed to be in a dream state, making motions like he was stuffing his face with food-which was probably what he was doing in his dream. Raven smiled at the humorous sight, and then moved on to the next room.

She stopped next to the door.

It was Beast Boy's room.

Raven didn't know why she felt so awkward looking into Beast Boy's room to check on him. After all it was just Beast Boy. Forcing herself to move, she creaked open the door to look inside.

Beast Boy lay on his bunk bed in the form of a small dog. Raven smiled inwardly at the sight. _He looks so cuuuuute! _Raven heard Happy squeal in her head. She shushed the emoticlone, and then looked at the changeling again.

Beast Boy was a sound sleeper from what Raven had seen. The rhythmic sighing of his relaxed breathing and the up-down movement of his doggy torso made Raven feel a little sleepy too.

She felt a rush of blood collect in her cheeks. She put her hood over her face, hiding the slight blush, and quietly exited the room.

-Inside Raven's Head-

Every emoticlone watching the spectacle was shocked. Happy spoke first.

"So… Raven likes Beast Boy now?"

"That's right!" a voice declared. It was a new voice, and the emoticlones all looked over to see who the newcomer was.

It was another emoticlone, but this one was dressed in a deep, flushed crimson cloak.

"Who are you?" Happy asked.

The newcomer sighed. She had her hands clasped together at her side and her head tilted off to one side, a dreamy, faraway look in her eyes. Wise, being the natural leader of the group, walked up to the newcomer and waved a hand in front of her face. "Uh, hello…? Anybody in there?"

The new Raven seemed to snap out of it and replied, "Oh, sorry! I must have spaced out. I'm a new emoticlone-I was triggered by Raven's developing feelings for Beast Boy. Did you guys see how she looked at him?" At this she squealed like a little schoolgirl. "OMG! We totally have to come up with a name for the power couple!"

Rude interrupted her. "Hold on. What are you talking about? You make no sense."

"Oh! Sorry! My name is-"

"Love?" Wise guessed.

"Yep! And now that I'm here, I'm not resting until these two get together!" Love replied giddily.

"So, do you have, like… a plan or something?" Happy asked.

"Oh, totally! Here's the plan…" she gestured for the other emoticlones to gather around, and they did so. She started whispering her plan…

**Well, there's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Too short? Too long? Hate it? Loved it? Review and tell me. See you guys!**


	2. The Interrogation

**Wassup dudes? It's **_**DUPERBRO, **_**and I have a VERY special announcement to make: I have a YouTube profile! You guys can check me out if you want. My tag is SeththeGamer717. I got video game videos, and I'm gonna make more kinds, like singing and stuff-and maybe, if you guys are lucky, a video or two about my FanFics! Subscribe to keep up with my antics! (Heh, rhyme.) Let's get to the story!**

**Chapter 2: The Interrogation**

Raven entered her dark, gloomy room to meditate. She felt the emoticlones stirring inside her head, but she didn't know why. Mentally shrugging her shoulders, she got into her meditation pose and started chanting, picking up her mirror, and closing her eyes.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She felt herself being sucked into Nevermore. When the feeling left her, she opened her eyes and was taken aback by what she saw.

All of her emoticlones were formed in a circle around her. They all had their arms crossed and all looked very serious. Even Happy looked like she meant business. One emoticlone, one she hadn't seen before, walked up to her and flatly, "We need to talk."

The emoticlone grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her along. Raven resisted, but the emoticlone tightened her grip and said, "Trust me, Raven. It's for your own good."

Raven recognized the emoticlone after getting a good look at her cloak color-deep, flushed crimson.

The color of a heart.

"Love. What are you doing here? I imprisoned you in the furthest reaches of my mind."

"'Until you develop strong feelings for someone else,' is what you also said. So, here I am," Love replied, quoting Raven's exact words from when Raven had imprisoned her.

Raven jerked her arm away. "I still don't get it. I haven't 'developed strong feelings' for anyone."

"Keep thinking that to yourself while I replay a memory file from 5 minutes ago while you were in Beast Boy's room," Love retorted.

A chair popped out of nowhere and Raven sat down. "I wasn't IN Beast Boy's-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Rae," Love replied, not paying attention.

Raven's face grew as flushed as Love's cloak. "NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!" Raven screamed, infuriated.

"Except Best Boy."

Raven stopped at Love's words as she realized they were true. Whenever anybody else called her by her pet name, she would correct them. But whenever Beast Boy called her that, she would just reply to whatever he had said, ignoring the pet name.

_Oh, Azar, _Raven thought, _how did I get myself into this?_

Love started replaying the memory file. It showed Raven looking at the sleeping Beast Boy and saw the visible blush creeping onto her face. Love stopped the memory file and pointed at Raven's blush.

"See? You DO have feelings for BB. You don't blush at anybody-well, except Aqualad and-"

Raven got up and, quick as a wink, put a hand over Love's mouth. "Do NOT-I repeat, do NOT-say his name," Raven commanded. She didn't want to hear Malchior's name ever again. "And Aqualad is just a friend." That being said, she removed her hand.

"You know it's true. Anyway, you see how red your cheeks are! Look!" Love cried happily. "Your cheeks are red even now!"

Raven, surprised, felt her cheeks. They were hotter than usual. "Stupid emotions," Raven muttered.

"So we've decided to help you get Beast Boy's heart."

"I don't need your help, and I'm not looking to do that anyway," Raven stated firmly.

The other emoticons walked up to join Love. "C'mon, Raven! It'll be fun! Besides, you know you want to," Happy teased.

Raven looked at all the other hers; searching for one, at least ONE emoticon that was on her side, but found them all nodding in agreement with Happy and Love.

Raven didn't want to be here anymore. Her eyes turned black, and she shouted at the top of her lungs, "AZARATH METRION **ZINTHOS**!"

The next thing she knew, she was sitting on the floor of her room with a monster headache. She could feel the protests of her emoticons in her head, but shushed them. The headache lingered though.

She was shaken out of her trance by a knock at the door. She got up and floated over to it and opened the door.

It was Beast Boy, making the memories of her conversation with Love resurface. She shook them away and looked at BB. "What?"

"I woke up because I heard you scream your catchphrase in here. Is everything alright?" BB asked.

Raven's headache worsened as she felt Love trying to take over with the support of all the other emoticons, even Rage. She grasped her head and mumbled, "Yeah, everything's fine."

"You look like you have one big headache. Want me to go get some ice?"

Raven was about to decline and insist she was fine, but Love took over for a second and instead what came out was, "Yes, I'd like that."

"OK," BB replied, and walked off toward the main room to find an ice pack.

Raven cursed at her overactive emotions. _What are you DOING!? _Raven screamed at Love in her head. _You know as well as I do I can't feel these emotions!_

_Sorry. It's kinda what I do, _Love replied. Raven was still on her rant when BB came back.

"Here's your ice," BB said, giving her the cool pack.

"Thanks," Raven mumbled, a blush rapidly forming on her face. She turned around and closed the door behind her, a little too quickly. Beast Boy walked back to his room and wondered to himself, _What was that all about?_

**Well, there's your second chappy, everybody. Like it? Review! See you guys later!**


	3. The Pull

**WHAT UP EVERYBODY! Welcome to another chapter of Those Crazy Emotions. Now, I know you guys have all been reviewing me what you think, and this story has gotten positive reviews, so I'm updating as often as I can.**

**So. I just watched the online trailer for that new game, Destiny. And I'm not much for saying OMG, but O.**

**M.**

**G…!**

**AWESOMESAUCE!**

**I mean, seriously. The makers of Halo AND Call of Duty!? Very likely THE most legendary shooting-style video game series!? One of them by themselves is enough! But BOTH!? EPIC!**

***Dies from overexposure to awesomeness***

**Anyway… Where was I? Oh yeah.**

**Here's your next helping of BBRae madness, folks!**

**Chapter Three: The Pull**

Cyborg was working on his baby (the T-Car) in the T-Shop. He'd been there ever since lunch, which had been three hours ago. Perspiration dripped from his forehead as he worked vigorously to improve the seemingly limitless upgrades on the special car. He worked tirelessly, his back resting on his skateboard, wheeled under the car, while turning his wrench on who-knows-what.

Soon he rolled out from under the T-Car and took a sip from his Gatorade. Feeling refreshed, he reached for a rag to polish the car as he thought to himself over random topics. Eventually his thoughts drifted over to Raven. She had seemed really disgruntled this morning, and she seemed to avoid Beast Boy's look through all of lunch. Even when anybody tried to cheer her up, she had either threatened them with a trip to the ocean, or done it for real *cough*Beast Boy*cough. It seemed really odd to him. She had never been THAT pessimistic, not even toward BB.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He looked over towards the door and saw Raven's mirror floating there. Stunned at the sight, he muttered, "What the…?" and grabbed it out of the air, turning it in his hands. "How did…" Cyborg never got to finish. For the mirror activated and sucked a screaming Cyborg into the portal to Nevermore.

The portal opened in Nevermore and spat out Cyborg, who landed right on the noggin. The half-robot got up and rubbed his head, groaning. "Where…?" He looked around. His eyes widened as he saw floating rocks and doorways connected by a rock path that floated on nothing.

"Hey, I know where I am! I'm in that place where I didn't know where I was before!" Cyborg exclaimed. He heard someone behind him reply, "Well, that made no sense."

Cyborg turned around to face Love. He gave the emoticlone an accusing stare and said, "Oh, great, I'm in Raven's head again. You're one of her emoticlones, aren't you? Tell me, why did you bring me here? Rage on the loose again?" Cyborg spat.

The emoticlone remained cool and checked her fingernails. "No. But I am," she replied.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cyborg asked cautiously, his hand ready to sprout a sonic cannon at any second. If this emoticlone was a threat-

"Love."

Well. Bag the cannon idea.

Cyborg's eyes turned as wide as dinner plates. He stared at Love for a few seconds before falling on his side in a massive fit of guffaws and laughter. At one point he even started snorting, he found it so funny. Love looked angrily at Cyborg.

"What's so funny?"

"S-sorry," Cyborg spluttered between laughs. "It-it's just… Ra-aven… i-in l-love… BWAHAHAHAHA!" Cyborg erupted into another laughing storm. Love was now frustrated and used her powers to put a gag on Cyborg, silencing the half-robot's laughter.

"Listen up, tin can man. I didn't summon you to Nevermore to get laughed at. I summoned you for help. Now, you're gonna listen to us, or you'll find your parts recycled into the rails of a roller coaster! GOT IT!?" Love threatened.

"Y-yes ma'am! Please don't hurt me…" Cyborg whimpered. He'd never admit it, but he was more afraid of an angry Raven than Brother Blood _and _Slade put together.

Love's fiery eyes diminished as the emoticlone calmed down. "Good. Now get up and follow me," Love ordered. Cyborg sheepishly got up and followed Love through Nevermore.

"Have you noticed some changes in the way Raven's powers behave lately?" Love asked Cyborg.

"Uh… I guess so. I mean, we were fighting Cinderblock earlier today…"

_**FLASHBACK SCENE…**_

"Watch out, Robin!" Cyborg shouted as Cinderblock took a swipe at the Boy Wonder, who effortlessly jumped onto Cinderblock's outstretched arm and planted an explosive on his head after swiftly running up the villain's head, then jumping off his shoulder just as the bomb exploded, stunning Cinderblock briefly.

Starfire followed up the attack with some starbolts, but Cinderblock didn't miss her. He backhanded her and she went flying like a rag doll thrown into an active ceiling fan-but lost the rag doll effect when she crashed into Robin, sending them both into the wall.

"Oh, crap," Cyborg muttered. He ran up behind Cinderblock and shot the wrong-doer in the behind. "Hey, brick face!" Cyborg shouted, effectively getting Cinderblock's attention. The villain turned to look at the half-robot, his face already red with rage.

"You're so ugly, even the tide won't take you out!" Cyborg jeered, only aggravating the enemy further. "Then again, I don't think it could. You're too fat; you'd sink right to the sea floor!" The half-robot laughed at his own joke, earning a warning roar from Cinderblock, to which he took no heed. He took in a breath to deliver the final blow (to Cinderblock's pride).

"Your mother was a sidewalk!" Cyborg shouted. Cinderblock bellowed in ire and charged. Cyborg didn't move, didn't even twitch, even when Cinderblock was only 5 feet away.

At the last second, a black aura enveloped Cyborg and he disappeared, reappearing a few yards away from Cinderblock, standing next to Raven, who had teleported out of harm's way. Cinderblock's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He looked in front of him, unable to cancel his momentum…

BLAM!

Until he ran right into Beast Boy's gorilla fist.

Cinderblock fell to the floor, unconscious. At the same time, Robin and Starfire regained consciousness. A bit wobbly, Robin placed his hands on his knees to get his vision to settle. He looked at his team and spoke.

"Good job, guys."

Beast Boy, his trademark grin plastered to his face, high-fived Cyborg. "Dude, that was awesome!"

"Pssh. It wasn't my plan. If Raven hadn't been there to teleport me away, I'd be scrap metal."

"Oh, yeah," Beast Boy said, turning to face Raven. He held up his hand to high-five his teammate. "Great job, Rae!"

Raven just blushed, unnoticed by anyone because of her hood.

But they did notice when every street lamp in Jump City exploded simultaneously.

"RAVEN!"

"Sorry!"

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

"Exactly," Love replied. "And why do you think she's been acting like this?"

"Uuuuhhhhh…" Cyborg said, thinking. "You?"

Love beamed. "Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!"

Cyborg scratched his mechanical head. "I still don't get it. Why is the love emoticlone in Nevermore?" Love just looked at Cyborg as if to say, _Do I really need to explain? _He snapped his fingers. "Oh. She's…"

"Yup."

"But with who?"

Love looked at him sternly. "Think back to your fight with Cinderblock. What happened just before all the street lamps exploded?"

Cyborg thought for a moment before replying. "BB tried to high-five her. But what does that…?"

Cyborg's mechanical face lit up. "Awww… Our little Rae-Rae has a crush on the walking booger…"

"Yeah. Comedy gold," Love deadpanned. "Anyway, that's why I summoned you here. I need you to help me get them together. I spoke with Raven last night, and she's just too darn stubborn to-"

"Yeah, yeah. Say no more. Cyborg the matchmaker is in the house!" Cyborg replied, striking a heroic pose. Love sighed and put her face in her hand. "Whatever. Just don't make me regret telling you this," Love said.

That being said, Nevermore faded from around Cyborg and he was back in the T-Shop. He rubbed his hands together mischievously.

"Alrighty then," Cyborg plotted, "Operation BBRae is in progress!"

**Ooh boy, Cyborg. You just can't keep your nose out of other people's business, can you? What will he do? Will he go too far? Come back next time to see! Review, blah, blah, blah, laterz.**


End file.
